The Ambassadors of the Omniverse
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Ambassador Sam Thornton and his teammates are gone, their story shared, but an unexpected being has something more to share.
1. Hello

**The Ambassador and his friends have passed, but that doesn't mean there are no more stories to tell, continue reading for an important message.**

 _Hello, my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. Many may be familiar with my association with the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. What most do not know is my association with The Ambassador Of Worlds, the first Ambassador of worlds, Sam Thornton._

'Early on in his existence The Ambassador came to the world on which the Winchesters existed, on the day of the face off between Michael and Lucifer. Before Dean arrived The Ambassador did, Lucifer and Michael looked upon him with confusion, and The Ambassador shared the same look, until the information of this world flooded his mind. Once he was updated on the nature of this realm, he nodded as he realized what he must do.

"Who are you?" Lucifer demanded, glancing at Michael and then back at The Ambassador .

"Haha! Michael and Lucifer! As I live and breath, I've heard the stories but I never thought I'd actually meet one of you." The Ambassador remarked, chuckling lightly.

"Who are you?" Michael asked, his eyes beginning to glow.

"Me? Haha! I'm The Ambassador of Worlds! Reality Master! And now, I'm your new vessel!" The Ambassador stated, and with that Michael glowed extremely bright and was then pulled from the body of Adam Milligan and flawed right into The Ambassador.

With Michael now inhabiting The Ambassador a change occurred, as The Ambassador explained it, his body began to adapt to having an angel essence inside of him and his device adapted along with it, and as this process occurred the essence fused with his power matrix eliminating Michael and making The Ambassador infinitely more powerful.

"What have you done?!" Lucifer demanded, backing up as The Ambassador began radiating a golden glow and lifting of the ground.

"I THE AMBASSADOR OF WORLDS HAVE FUSED WITH THE ARCHANGEL AND NOW I SHALL DO WHAT MUST BE DONE!" The Ambassador bellowed, and released a flash of golden light. The light pulsed, even after Lucifer had been ejected from Sam Winchester and destroyed, and it continued for several moments before fading.

The Ambassador touched back down to earth just as Dean Winchester pulled up in his 1967 Chevy Impala, and Sam Winchester sat up dazed an disoriented.

"Somebody mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Dean asked, looking from The Ambassador to his brother, and that's when I arrived.

"So, you're him? The Ambassador of Worlds I've heard talked about?" I asked, examining him cautiously,.

"Quite right! The one and only! And you are the Castiel I've known about for the last several minutes? A genuine Angel, I didn't think your kind actually existed." The Ambassador replied, examining me as well.

"We do, and we know all about your kind, you and the others. You're not in any prophecy, your existence wasn't foretold, you're not even of this Earth. So how is it possible for you to have taken on the role of Michaels vessel and eliminated Lucifer?" I asked him.

"For the record I also cured every vampire and sealed the gates of Hell permanently, but as to how I did it? As near as I can tell I adapted the power of Michael, causing his essence to fuse with my power matrix, my own essence, creating a new kind of energy...a reality energy. It's more power than I have ever tasted, it's incredible." The Ambassador closed his eyes and seemed to still radiate the golden energy.

"Then you truly are the first..." I muttered in disbelief.

"The first? What are you talking about? I'm the one and only in the entire multiverse!" The Ambassador corrected.

"But not the Omniverse." I said, causing him to look at me strangely.

The Ambassador raised a hand causing both Winchesters to freeze in time, then approached me.

"What do you mean, Omniverse? You refer to everything in a given universe?"

"No, the word has different definitions to different beings, to angels it means the entirety of all of Gods creations. You patrol what you call the multiverse, but it is but a sliver of what we know as the Omniverse. You conceive the multiverse as infinite, but your multiverse is only nearly infinite, expansive enough for you to roam without ever seeing all there is before your own passing. There are other Ambassadors, in parallel multiverses, other reality masters. You are not permitted to visit these beings or these other multiverses." I explained.

"On who's authority?" The Ambassador asked.

"The only authority that matters, Gods." I told him, leaving him momentarily speechless.

"So he's the reason this happened to me? I'm chosen?" He asked.

"No. The events that created you were not predicted nor we're they condoned, but they were not preventable, so laws and boundaries were devised and passed down to the reaper you're so fond of, as a result he created a council to keep you and the others in line. Now you're far more powerful than before, and I must ask you to allow me to put up a blockade, to prevent you from being overwhelmed by the power until you have trained enough." I asked him.

"So, the trials? My device shutting down and me needing to prove myself? Adapting powers to keep alive, all he heavens?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Fine, put up your blockade if it's necessary. Anything else?"

"You also cannot be allowed to retain most of the memories of this incident."

"Then what will I remember?"

"The fact that the only being powerful enough to challenge you is God, the fact that you have a new found power, but you won't know the extent. And you and I shall not cross paths again until your death." I told him, and he nodded coming to stand directly in front of me.

"Then let's get this over with, I've got worlds to save." He told me, smiling as i raised my hand and it began to glow.

"See you on the other side." He told me with a smile, and after the memory alteration and the blockade were put up, he vanished in a gold light.'

 _After The Ambassador departed I modified Dean and Sam's memories, leaving them to believe that Lucifer and Michael destroyed each other but Sam was spared for some reason. I never saw the first Ambassador again until he passed on, but upon my return to heaven it was revealed to me that I was charged with recording the stories of other Ambassadors, that the first would record his own, but it was up to me to take down the others. I continued on this path for centuries, recording their stories, so that they could live on, and eventually I tracked down the one called the Lanternwriter, the one who The Ambassador had share his stories, and gave him the collection of tales of different Ambassadors which he was more than willing to share._

 **The following chapters will be about these other Ambassadors Castiel encountered, their origins or defining moments, perhaps even their destruction. Check back soon for more adventure.**


	2. Multiverse 5

_Hello, my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. The following is an entry for The Ambassador of Multiverse 5, universe 14325, year 2237, wilderness of the planet Vulcan. Young Spock, and his "older cousin" are standing over Spocks pet, I-Chaya, as he debates wether to extend his pets suffering or end it peacefully._

I knew there was only on logical choice, to end I-Chaya's suffering now. I prepared my self to give the command to end his suffering, but suddenly a voice spoke.

"I'm certain there is another way."

I turned to see a strange woman standing in the doorway, she was dressed all in black with black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, perplexed as to what this stranger was doing here.

"Introductions later, step aside." She pushed passed Selek and I and made her way to I-Chaya. She held a hand over him and silver energy left her palm, covering I-Chaya. When the energy dissipated I-Chaya rose up, completely healed, and made his way to my side. Both Selek and I looked at him quizzically and then back to the woman.

"Fascinating." Selek and I said in unison.

The woman turned to us and waved her hand, in that instant time stopped and Selek vanished.

"Do not worry about your cousin, he has been transported back to where he belongs. But you young Spock have a great destiny ahead of you, for you have been chosen." She explained.

"Chosen for what? Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is X-23, but most call me The Warrior. I am a lady of reality, and you have been chosen to become the fifth and final member of the Reality Lords, protectors of the multiverse." She proceeded to explain to me how her kind traveled between universes saving worlds and protecting people. Then she handed me a small disc.

"You have seven years to decide your path, Spock. On your fourteenth birthday speak your decision to this disc and whatever you decided shall be." She explained, and then smiled.

"Live long and prosper, little one." She said, and then vanished into thin air.

After the encounter with the strange woman I continued in my training, struggling to stick to the Vulcan way of logic. After seven years, my fourteenth birthday, as she called, arrived. That morning the disc began to glow and I picked up off of the table and stared at it intently. For seven years I had thought about it, about what the woman had said about me being chosen, I had wrestled with the idea of accepting the invitation for the last few years, but now I knew my answer.

"I accept." I said, and the moment I did there was a flash of light. It was so intense I had to close my eyes, and when I opened them again I saw I was no longer in my room. I was standing in a doorway of a room, I could see four other doorways at dIfferent points in the room and a large table in the shape of an infinity symbol at the center.

"What is this place?" I muttered as I stepped into the room, and at that moment one of the other doorways lit up and a man in a bow tie appeared.

"Hello there! You must be the new recruit Laura was telling us about! Pleasure to meet you!" The man said as he stepped out of the doorway. The man wore a bowtie, brown jacket, and carried a strange cylindrical object that he tossed up into the air and caught it. He was about to speak more but before he could he turned to look as another doorway lit up. This doorway revealed a woman orange hair orange skin, and a strange purple outfit.

"Friend Doctor, it is nice to see you again!" The woman said waving at the man in the bowtie, and then noticed me.

"Oh! You are the new Reality Lord! It is so nice to meet you finally!" The woman walked forward and shook my hand, but before anymore could said yet another doorway lit up.

The third doorway revealed another woman, this one however looked strange as the first woman had, she even had orange skin. However this woman didn't have hair she had strange blue and white striped tails attached to her head, she wore a simple brown outfit including a brown cloak. At her side hung a strange object, cylindrical like the mans except much larger. Before this new woman could even speak the fourth door lit up and revealed the woman that came to me, the woman dressed all in black, and she approached me.

"Hello again, Spock. I'm glad you decided accept our invitation, before we begin with your initiation let's allow the other to introduce themselves." She said and gesture to the man in the bowtie.

"Yes! Right! I am The Doctor, codename: The Doctor! I'm a Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey, I'm 21,000 years old and I've been rocking this body for the last 1,000." The man in the bowtie said and then gesture to the woman with the orange hair.

"Greetings! My name is Koriand'r I am the princess of the planet Tamaran, the people of my Earth call me Starfire and the multiverse knows me as The Princess." She greeted with an extremely pleasant smile, and then gestured to the woman in the cloak.

"And I am Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta Jedi Master, the multiverse knows me simply as The Jedi." She explained, then all three of them looked to the woman in black.

"And you know me, my name is Laura Kinney the people of my Earth know me as X-23, and as I said before, the multiverse call me The Warrior. And based on your profile and different alternate timelines we have devised a codename for you, The Ambassador." She seemed to be looking to me for approval.

"It is an acceptable title, I like it." I affirmed.

After bestowing upon me my title they continued the initiation, which involved giving me a device with which to travel the universe and explained their laws to me. After this Laura took me on what she called a 'training experience' in order for me to understand my powers. The training lasted several hundred years and when we were through I embarked on my own journey. For 12,000 years I traveled, protecting people and spreading peace, there were no incidence or extremely odd occurrences until one day when I was on Oa.

I had just finished a meeting with the Guardians of the Universe when a figure appeared in front of me that I didn't recognize. It was man of average height, he had black hair, wore a long coat and white button up shirt with a tie.

"Can I help you, stranger?" I asked, walking closer to the man.

"Hello, my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord, and I am searching for The Ambassador of worlds." The man said, he spoke in a strange monotone voice.

"An angel of the Lord, as in the human Christianity context?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yes, now, can you point me in the direction of The Ambassador?" He asked.

"I am The Ambassador." I told him, he looked at me uncertainly.

"You are The Ambassador? Spock of the planet Vulcan?" He asked.

"Yes, and these are my friends." I told him as my colleagues appeared behind him, summoned by the undetectable distress call I had activated.

"Now, what is your business with me?" I asked him, and he glanced at my friends.

"I mean you no harm, you did not need to call in reinforcements. I have been charged with recording the stories of all The Ambassadors throughout the Omniverse, and you are one of them." Castiel explained.

"What is an Omniverse?" The Doctor asked, and Castiel answered with a very long explanation of more than one multiverse and multiple version of the Reality Lords.

When he finished he told me he needed me to record my origin story and he would translate it to a tablet for it to be archived, and so I did.

 _After recording his story, The Ambassador Spock continued on his journey for eons, he saved many worlds and changed reality in many different universes. I obtained a collection of his adventures upon the occasion of his passing and submitted it to the archives as well. After visiting The Ambassador of Multiverse 5 I made my way to the next Ambassador of Multiverse 6._


	3. Multiverse 6

**_Ever since the first Ambassador took on the powers that he did, alternate versions of him have been spawned through out the Omniverse. However not all versions have been dedicated to the ideal of peace, justice, and freedom. One such Ambassador was the Ambassador of Multiverse 6, Marsh Darvins of Earth 613, he was not corrupted nor turned evil but simply was born with a nature of darkness. Marsh was born onto an average Earth of no extreme peace nor extreme evil. When a kindly alternate version of Marsh visited him, Marsh murdered him and stole the device that allowed him to transport between universes. After several hundred years Marsh adopted the title of The Ambassador of Fear, Ambassador having a slightly different meaning on his world. Marsh never craved total world domination, or complete subservience of all lesser beings, but he was not above killing a creature that got in between him and something he wanted. Eventually Marsh landed on a world of power and war, a world populated by beings that call themselves Jedi and Sith, that harness a strain of the The Fiber they call The Force. Upon his arrival Marsh sensed a powerful connection to the dark side, and so he trained in the ways of the dark side and became a formidable Sith Lord, referring to himself as Lord Ador. Lord Ador did not affiliate himself with the Sith order directly, he did not serve Darth Sidious or any of the other lords. He operated independently taking what he wished. The following story takes place some time after the training of Lord Ador, although I was unable to get him to write his story down for me, the following is what I was able to piece together from different sources, it involves events leading up to our encounter._**

Lord Ador landed his vessel amongst the many other vessels on the outskirts of of a Rylothian market. He made his way into market, pushing passed all manner of creatures to reach his destination. Then he saw it, the place of business of Getrin, one of many individuals involved in the Rylothian slave trade. Ador entered the establishment, he walked towards the back taking note of his surroundings. Many clearly wealthy, and clearly corrupt, beings sat about watching the Twi'lek dancers. Ador reached the back room only to be confronted by a very large creature.

"State your business." The creature gurgled.

"Making a purchase." Ador stated.

"Hmm, you're not Jedi, are you?" The creature asked, referring to Lord Adors cloak.

"Furthest thing from." Ador stated with a smirk. The creature eyed him suspiciously.

"We don't need any trouble from the Sith or the Jedi, go." The creature ordered.

"That will not be happening." Ador replied, and before the creature could make a move Ador impale him with his lightsaber. Once the creature had dropped to the ground Ador stepped over him and made his way into the back room.

The moment he entered Ador saw Getrin sitting in a chair counting coins, then he noticed Ador.

"So, you made it, and rather than tell my guard who you were you killed him?" Getrin asked.

"I didn't like the looks of him." Ador replied, unapologetically.

"Now, about the matters we discussed, do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes, let me bring them out." Getrin stood up from his chair and made his way through another doorway. After several minutes Getrin emerged from the doorway followed by several Twi'leks bound in chains, Ador counted seven total.

"These are all that I have at the moment, my apologies for the lack in variety." Getrin apologized.

"Hmm, this is fine. You are one of the few traders in the galaxy not too frightened to reveal their location to me." Ador replied, looking over the selection, and taking little time to decide on a younger female with ruby red skin. Upon hearing what Ador had to say Getrin got a devious smile upon his face.

"This one, a Lethan beauty." Ador gestured to the ruby skinned Twi'lek.

"Of course, of course, but the prices we discussed before, they've...gone up." Getrin told him, the devious smile still present on his face.

"You dare to try and cheat a Sith Lord?" Ador demanded angrily, drawing his lightsaber.

"No no, I would never, but we merely discussed my base prices, which incidentally have gone up, and this is a Lethan, very rare." Getrin explained attempting to appease Ador, failing, for Ador only became angrier.

"You vile little worm!" Ador growled, using the force to lift Getrin into the air and choke him.

"Kkkaaaacccc...please...ok...ok..caaaccccc...perhaps we...can reach a deal.." Getrin choked but managed to plead for mercy, and in response Lord Ador tossed him across the room causing him to roll into the doorway he had retrieved the slaves from.

"Then we are agreed on half of your original price?" Ador asked as he looked down on Getrin who was still recovering.

"Half?! You can't-" Gerin began to protest but quickly shut his mouth as the tip of Lord Ador's lightsaber neared his throat.

"Yes, half, half is good." Getrin nodded furiously, and Ador nodded as well turning to leave the back room, but before he could he heard a sound. A small noise, a whimper, echoed out from the darkness of the cell where the Twi'leks had been kept. Lord Ador approached the cell and used his lightsaber to illuminate the interior, within it he saw Twi'lek younglings, he turned to Getrin.

"Those are for another buyer, not sure why he wanted younglings." Getrin explained, then noticed Ador expression.

"Getrin, I have no issue with enslaving creatures that are not worthy to have freedom, Twi'leks, Togrutas, and the like. The enslavement of younglings of any species however, I will not tolerate." Ador told the quivering slaver.

"So first you attempt to cheat me and then I find you enslaved younglings, that's two more strikes than any creature gets before I remove them from my sight. It looks as though you won't have to worry about losing money on this sale after all Getrin." Lord Ador said, then looked down at Getrin and swiftly removed his head with a swing of his blade. With Getrin dealt with Lord Ador retrieved the younglings from the cell and lead both them and all six of the adult Twi'leks through the establishment and out of the entrance, all the while brandishing his lightsaber as to discourage anyone from opposing him. Once he and the slaves had reached his ship he led the Twi'lek he had intended to buy to a separate room and then returned to the cockpit.

"Where are you taking us?" Asked one of the of the older Twi'lek males, as the remained of the slaves sat near him as he piloted the craft.

"At the expense of my time I am transporting you to Coruscant, to turn you over to Jedi." Ador replied.

"If you did not intend on keeping us then why bring us?"

"If I had killed Getrin and simply left you there for the putrid scum to take hold of, how would that make a Sith Lord appear? And as I said, I do not enslave children."

"And you believe the Jedi will simply allow you to leave?"

"Enough. I may be taking you to Coruscant to allow the Jedi to deal with you, but that doesn't mean all of you have to arrive in one piece." Ador stated irritably, effectively silencing the slave.

After some time the ship arrived on Coruscant, and simply because he knew it would draw attention, Ador landed in first of the Jedi temple. As he exited his vessel Ador was greeted by several clone troopers along with two Jedi, who had their lightsabers drawn.

"If you seek a battle with a Jedi, I'm afraid you are outnumbered." Said the male Jedi who Ador recognized as General Kenobi.

"No, I do not seek a battle Master Kenobi, but if I did you and this young padawan would be no match for me." Ador replied.

"Master, who is he?" The padawan asked Kenobi.

"Would I be correct in assuming you are Lord Ador?" Kenobi asked.

"Indeed."

"Lord Ador is an incredibly powerful Sith Lord, however from what I understand you don't serve the Sith order, only yourself?"

"That is also accurate. But I am not here to discuss my practices, I am here to make a delivery." Ador returned to his ship and brought back the slaves.

"A transaction on Ryloth went poorly, I only required one and I wasn't about to leave perfectly good slaves for the local scum. I would also make not that the slaver dispatched during this transaction was dealing in younglings, something of which I do not approve." Ador stated severing the chains of the Twi'leks and allowing them to move to stand near the Jedi.

"Since when do Sith have problems with the mistreatment of younglings?" The padawan asked.

"I have no issue enslaving creatures that have proven themselves unworthy of freedom, but younglings have yet to be able to prove that." Ador replied.

"A strange policy for a Sith Lord indeed." Master Kenobi agreed.

"I care little for your opinions, Jedi. I merely wish to-" Ador stopped as he sensed something.

"Wish to what?" Said an unseen voice, then Master Kenobi and the padawan stepped aside to reveal a dark skinned woman in Jedi robes.

"You." Lord Ador said, looking irritably at the woman.

"Master Wal Ler, you know him?" The padawan asked the woman.

"Indeed, Lord Ador and I go back a very long time." The woman smiled, and then snapped her fingers, causing everything almond her to freeze in time, except Lord Ador.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Ador demanded.

"Your absence has not gone unnoticed, I've monitored you for some time. Your connection to your reality powers has dwindled, the Council of Reality requests you presence." Amanda told him.

"Tell the Council I have no interest in listening to their patronizing lectures about our duties to the multiverse. I have made clear my intentions to stay in this universe and do as I please." Ador instructed.

"Yes, and how long will that last? Eventually the time will come and Darth Sidious will execute Order 66, the Jedi will fall and what will you do? You will not be able to hide from the Galactic Empire, you will face Sidious and either fall by his hand or take his place, and we both know you don't want that." Amanda said, staring Ador down.

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem anymore." Ador replied, a pleased smile upon his face. Amanda was momentarily confused but then she noticed time had resumed and the Master Kenobi, the Padawan, and the clones were gone.

"What did you do?!" Amanda demanded.

"As you said Amanda, my connection to my reality powers had dwindled severely from lack of use, until you arrived. Your connection, continually drawing reality energy and keeping the line open allowed me to reconnect. While you rambled on I made a few changes to this reality. I obliterated the clone manufacturing facility on Kamino, transferring all its data to the Jedi Archives, eliminated Count Dooku, and provided undeniable evidence of The Supreme Chancellors involvement as Darth Sidious, as well as destroying all control chips in the minds of the reaming Clone Troopers. I do regret that there wasn't enough power to take out General Grievous and a least one of the Hutts, but this will do." He smiled, pausing momentarily as a sensation passed over both him and Amanda.

"Hmm, you sense it as well, as we speak Jedi Master Yoda has just permanently removed Palpatine from the equation. And now I can return to my dwelling with my newly acquired Twi'lek and continue to live as I desire in this world."

"You cannot alter the timeline like this! This breaks countless lawns and protocols! I will not leave until I have corrected this!" Amanda declared, and Adors expression darkened.

"Then you will not leave at all." Ador brandished his lightsaber and attempted to decapitate Amanda however she telekinetically removed the lightsaber from his hand and blasted him with reality energy. Ador flew backwards but quickly recovered, he stood and stared Amanda down.

"You cannot challenge me, Marsh, we are the same." Amanda said.

"No," Ador replied, and before Amanda had a chance to react he used the force to bring his lightsaber to him, straight through Amanda's torso. Her body collapsed to the ground and Ador made his way to stand over her.

"we aren't, and the names Lord Ador." Ador plunged his lightsaber through her power matrix causing her to dissolve into a faint blue light. With his former colleague dead, Ador made his way back onto his vessel.

Once he was back in his vessel Ador and had passed into deep space, he put the ship into autopilot. Ador brought the Twi'lek he had purchased up to the front of the ship, he severed the bindings on her wrists and ankles and placed a collar and chain around her neck then instructed her to take a seat.

"So, Twi'lek, do you have a name?" Ador asked, once again taking control of the ship.

The Twi'lek said nothing, not making eye contact with Ador.

"If you think acting disobediently will cause me to find another slave you are mistaken Twi'lek, finding a specimen of your particular beauty and will to survive is rare, so I am have no issue with torturing you into subservience." Ador threatened, causing the slave to relent.

"Nula...Nula Terrek..." She said, still not making eye contact with her master.

"Tell me Nula, have you heard my name spoken in the crime world? The stories of my power?" Ador asked.

"They talk...of your disloyalty to the Sith order..." Nula replied, now frightened of incurring her masters wrath.

"Yes, those such as Dooku and the late Darth Maul are displeased by me because I refused to kneel before Darth Sidious. Now they are all dead." Ador said, a small smile appeared upon his face as he said this.

The rest of the trip continued in silence, ending when they reached their destination.

"What is this place?" Nula asked, observing the strange swampy environment of the planet as they landed in a small clearing.

"This is my home, this is the planet Dagobah a planet not in the Jedi archives with little outside interference." Ador told her.

They exited the vessel and began to walk through the swampy terrain, Ador tugging the chain of his slave to lead her along, eventually arriving at a modest hut within the the trees.

"I thought Sith Lords lived in palaces, in extravagance." Nula asked, looking about at the filthy and foggy swamp.

"This place is strong with the living force, a perfect place to become as powerful as I. And it is out of the way, few visitors, especially since the Clone Wars began." Ador told her as they entered his home.

"I enjoy having what I desire when I desire it, but luxuries and extravagance are not something I desire. I have power, unstoppable power, a slave, and a home out of the line of fire. For now, all I desire." He told her, making his way into the hut and securing her chain and then taking a seat in the center of the room. There was silence for several minutes before Nula spoke.

"Master," she said, frightened he may be angered, "what are you doing?"

"I am meditating, on Coruscant I had and encounter with an old colleague, she didn't agree with my policies so she had to be taken care of. However in this I used a great deal more energy than I have in quite some time, requiring me to meditate In order to regain my power." He told her, which then lead to more silence.

After some time Ador opened his eyes,

"I sense a disturbance." He said, standing and exited the hut, Nula attempted to follow but was quickly halted as she felt the tug of the chain signaling she could go no farther.

Lord Ador stood in front of his hut, before him were four Clones who parted revealing a small green figure.

"Jedi Master Yoda, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ador said, looking down at the small but undeniably powerful Jedi.

"Found the bodies of Count Dooku and his apprentice, the council has. Know it was you, they do. Also accuse you of the Clone factory's destruction, they do." Yoda explained.

"Yes, I became aware of Sidious' identity and his plan and put stop a stop to it, but how did you find me?" Ador asked.

"Tracked your ship from Coruscant, we did. Revealed your dealings in Ryloth, the Twi'leks did. Here to offer peace, we are."

"What do you mean peace?"

"Despite your methods, appreciate your assistance the council does. Here to offer a treaty, we are." Yoda told him, handing him an electronic display.

"So, if I sign this and agree not to intentionally attack the Republic, I will be left alone?" Ador asked.

"As long as you cause little trouble, agreed to these terms, the council and senate have. Wish to permanently end the war, they do."

"Then I shall agree to these terms Master Yoda, but I do not take these terms to apply any Separatists. I will have a word with General Grievous come tomorrow, and the the Council of the Hutts." Ador clarified.

"Understand, we do. Cannot promise you will not meet resistance when attacking the Hutts, can I. Allies to the Republic, they have been." Then Master Yoda turned to depart.

"Leave, we must. Kidnapped a Jedi, Grievous has. Appreciate your cooperation, the council does." Yoda said.

"Had it been anyone else but you, it may have gone differently. I have a respect for you Master Yoda, your defeat of Sidious has earned you that." Ador replied, and watched as the clones and Master Yoda departed.

Ador entered the hut and took a seat at the table, turning to look upon his Twi'lek who seemed to have something to say.

"What is it?" He asked, expecting complaints.

"Well...Master...it has been several days since I have eaten...Getrin gave us little to eat in our feeding trough and the younglings needed the food more than I." She said meekly, not looking Ador in the eye.

"Of course, I cannot have you starve, now can I?" Ador replied, much to Nulas surprise.

Ador stood and unchained the Twi'lek from the ground, leading her to the table. After she was seated Ador collected several items for them to eat, some odd looking fruits and strange dried meat. He and his Twi'lek ate in silence for sometime before the Twi'lek spoke.

"Master...why did you purchase me? What am I to do for you?" She asked, she had wanted to know this since Ryloth.

"Most people purchase a Twi'lek for service, a male for labor, a female for dancing or even simple servant duties, occasionally for other uses. But you my dear are special, a Lethan Twi'lek, so very rare and highly expensive. Do you know why Lethan Twi'leks cost as much as they do?" He asked her, and she was unsure if she was supposed to answer but a look from him indicated she was.

"Because our red skin is considered the most beautiful." She replied.

"Precisely, and Twi'lek female are already regarded as one of the most beautiful species, if not the most, in all the Galaxy. So a Lethan Twi'lek is something truly special. I chose you for this reason, and because I saw the will in your eyes, a nature that would fight to survive. But I will answer your question with a question, why do you think I purchased you?" He asked her, much to her surprise.

"Well, you have not had me serve you food, nor have you tortured me for entertainment. Which made me think of the old stories I used to hear...of the Sith Lords who would save slaves and take them as companions." She replied.

"Yes, I recall those tales, I also recall that all them ended with the Twi'lek dead by the Siths hand because these companions were a weakness." He told her, causing her to become nervous.

"I purchased you for many reasons, not just one. At the moment most of your uses are not necessary, however there is one I would like to try. Dance." He told her, causing her to become slightly confused.

"M-master?" She asked.

"The most popular job for a female Twi'lek, let's see you dance." He ordered, and she obeyed, standing up from the table and dancing as she had seen many Twi'leks do before...

After the dance lord Ador had secured his slave once more and laid down for the night.

The next morning Ador and Nula boarded his ship and set course for General Grievous. afte sometime of flying they approached Grievous' vessel.

"Attention! Unknown vessel! Identify or be destroyed!" Came the holo message of a droid aboard Grievous' ship.

"I am Lord Ador, I have an urgent message for the General from the late Count Dooku." Ador said, receiving a moment of silence before the droid responded.

"Roger, board now." The droid said.

Lord Ador did so, landing his craft in the hangar of the ship

Once they had landed Ador turned to his slave.

"Stay on board the vessel, on the off chance Grievous kills me, you are free." This was all he said to her before walking off his ship.

"Take me to Grievous." He instructed the droids that met him after he had stepped off his ship, the droids complied and lead him out of the hangar and through a series hallways before arriving in the control room.

"Lord Ador," Grievous said as he stood up from his seat and approached Ador

"The droids tell me you have a message from Dooku that he left with you before he died."

"Yes, but this message is sensitive information, it is not for the ears of battle droids." Ador told him, hinting for Grievous to dismiss the droids in the room.

"Leave us!" Grievous told them.

"But sir-" one droid attempted to argue, but an angered look from Grievous stopped him.

Once all the droids had left Grievous turned to Ador,

"So, what message did Dooku leave for me?" He asked.

"It was important, Dooku said that if he died it was vital that you know who killed him." Ador explained.

"And who? Who did Dooku think was after his life?!" Grievous demanded, and Ador smiled.

"Me." Ador said, brandishing his lightsaber causing Grievous to brandish two of the lightsabers from his side. Grievous rushed toward Ador, but Ador outstretched his spare hand using the force to send Grievous flying into a wall. Grievous had dropped both lightsabers midlflight and was unable to reach the other lightsabers at his side. Lord Ador used the force to throw Grievous into the opposite wall, and then slammed him into the ground, rushing to put his blade to Grievous' neck.

"Do you recall the first time we met, General? I accidentally teleported onto your ship, you wanted me dead but Dooku felt the force in me. I killed Dooku because he has betrayed me countless times since then, and you have had this coming for a very long time! Now die!" Ador roared, plunging his lightsaber into Grievous' chest, and then split in him down the middle.

Lord Ador sheathed his lightsaber, and then collected all of the those Grievous had with him.

"Droids!" Lord Ador shouted, which was met with a mass of droids entering the room.

"General? Sir?" One of the droids said looking around.

"General Grievous is no longer in command of this vessel, from now on you all answer to me. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Ador asked, as he gestured to Grievous' remains, one droid began to raise his hand and Ador instantly used the Force to crush the droid.

"Anyone else?" He asked, and no droids spoke.

"Good. Then you," Ador said, gesturing to one of the normal droids, "I decided word there was a Jedi prisoner aboard this ship, is there still?"

"Affirmative, she is one of the holding cells." The droid replied.

"Unfortunate, I want you to take me to her. As for the rest of you, set course for Coruscant, and I don't want any lip. Oh, and you, retrieve the Twi'lek from my ship, her name is Nula, assure her of Grievous demise and bring her to me." He instructed pointing at another battle droid, and received the usual 'roger roger' droids give.

Lord Ador followed the droid through a few corridors before they finally raced the holding cell, as they approached Ador began to feel a strange sensation and as the door to the holding cell opened he had an idea why. Suspended in energy bindings was a young Togruta, the very same that had been at Kenobis side on Coruscant when he delivered the Twi'leks, and Ador now had a good notion of who she was.

"Identify the prisoner." He told the droid.

"She is Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, sir. She's the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker." At the mention of the name Ador felt a disturbance in the Force, and he knew who his next target must be.

As Ador entered the room the Padawan lifted her head, and stared at him defiantly.

"So," she said, clearly weary from torture but still maintaining a fierce will, "Grievous sent a Sith to do his bidding? Bold move."

"General Grievous has been terminated, I am in control of this vessel now, and you are now my prisoner." Ador told her, much to her surprise.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, stunned that a Sith had destroyed Grievous.

"My name is L-" Ador began, but thought for a moment and then said, "Darth Ador, Sith Lord."

"You're the one who returned those Twi'leks, and exposed Palpatine, but why?" She asked.

"To serve my own purposes, I'd much rather me an unbeatable Sith Lord in a Galaxy controlled by the Jedi and the Republic, than one controlled by the Sith and Sidious." Ador told her, then turned to the droid, "Release her." He said, and the droid complied, causing the Padawan to fall to the ground, but Ador caught her with the Force and stood her up.

"I do hope Grievous did not harm you, my dear." Ador told her.

"Why would you care?" Ahsoka spat.

"Because if he did, you're master would no doubt take it out on me, regardless of the treaty. And while Master Yoda is the only being in the galaxy I respect, Anakin Skywalker is the only being in the galaxy I fear." Ador told her, causing Ahsoka to look at him confused. Why would a Sith Lord like him be scared of her master?

"I have had my new crew set a course for Coruscant, we should be there momentarily." Ador told her as her turned and exited the room, followed by his droid and Ahsoka herself.

"But I thought the treaty meant you weren't allowed on Coruscant?" She asked.

"No, the treaty states if I do not knowingly attack the Republic, they will not knowingly attack me. Useful, for I wish to be left alone for the most part." Ador explained as they entered the control room, where Ador was pleased too see his Twi'lek, but displeased to see that the droid had a tight hold on her chain and she appeared bruised.

"What is the meaning of this?! You dare too harm this exquisite creature!? My Twi'lek?!" Ador was enraged, and the droid immediately elevated the chain.

"But sir, she would not accompany us, we had to-" the droids explanation was cut short when Darth Ador Force threw him into a wall, permanently silencing him. Ador approached Nula and looked her over.

"Are you injured, my dear?" He asked her, which came as a surprise to her as she did not expect him to care so much about her well being.

"No, master, I am fine. Just a little banged up." She told him, however this time she made eye contact.

"You keep a Twi'lek as a slave?" Ahsoka asked, not that she was surprised by the idea, as it was a common one, but Darth Ador didn't strike her as the type to rely on other creatures to do things for him.

"My practices are not your concern Padawan." He told her, as he continued to examine his slave for injury.

"Sir, we are approaching Coruscant, do you want us to establish contact?" A droid asked

"Yes, immediately." Ador told him, and the droid worked the controls until the hologram of a Clone appeared.

"Enemy craft you are not permitted into the Coruscant atmosphere, identify." It said, and Ador stepped forward.

"Lord Ador with a package for the Republic." He said.

"What types of package?"

"The formerly imprisoned Jedi Padawan."

"I thought she was with General Grievous?"

"She was, and then he died, now I command this vessel and I request permission to land." Ador said.

"We cannot prevent a war ship of that size into Coruscants atmosphere." The cline said.

"Then I shall land using my smaller shuttle, would that be acceptable?" Ador asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Yes, land in bay 13." The clone told him, then holomessage ended.

"Clones." Ador said irritably, then turned.

"Padawan, Nula, and you two." Ador said gesturing to two battle droids, "We shall board my ship and take it down to Coruscant. And Nula, come here." Ador told them, and as Nula approached him he used the force to remove the metal collar and chain form her neck.

"I don't want those droids to have anything to grab onto, mindless tin cans." He muttered as he turned and made his way toward the hangar, Nula following right behind him.

Once aboard his ship, the group flew out of the hangar and down toward the surface of Coruscant. Ignoring the Clones direction Ador brought his craft down outside the Jedi temple, and as he, the Padawan, Nula, and the droids stepped out of his craft Ador could see that he had earned a welcoming party. Standing feet away from his ship was a group of Clones, Jedi Masters Kenobi, Yoda, Windu, and Skywalker, as well as Padme Amidala who was accompanied by two droids, a protocol, and an astromech.

"Surprised to see you again so soon, we are." Master Yoda said, approaching Ador.

"Yes, not my plan, but I thought we could reach a deal if I were to return your Padawan." Ador said, and at this Ahsoka started to move toward her fellow Jedi, but Ador held out his lightsaber to block her path.

"The Padawan is yours on one condition." Ador said, Skywalker was about to say something when Kenobi stopped him.

"What condition would that be?" Kenobi asked.

"I return the Padawan if Master Skywalker agrees to a duel." Ador said.

"What value in a duel with Skywalker, is there for you?" Yoda asked.

"You know very well, all of you Jedi do. Skywalker is the chosen one, and I will face him, or the Padawan comes with me." Ador told them.

"Fine, if it's a duel you want-" Skywalker stepped forward brandishing his lightsaber, but Kenobi interrupted.

"Anakin, no! He's far too powerful, you don't stand a chance against him!"

"And if I refuse, Ahsoka dies! I'm not going to let that happen!" Anakin charged, and Ador cleared the area using the Force.

The battle commenced, Skywalker proved to be a worthy adversary but after some time and brilliant displays of the Force, the battle reached its end. Skywalker attempted the kick Adors lightsaber from his hand, but failed, instead Ador dropped his lightsaber and grabbed Skywalkers ankles. He slammed Skywalker into the ground, with the help of the Force Ador repeated this until Skywalker was bloodied and broken. He dropped Skywalker and picked up his lightsaber, placing it at the Jedis neck. The group behind looked on in horror, but no one intervened. Ador was just about plunge the blade into Skywalkers chest when an outburst stopped him.

"Wait!" Senator Amidala cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please! Don't! There has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry my dear, but there is not." Ador replied and raised his blade once more, but then he looked to the face of Amidala, and Padawan Tano, and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Then, rather stab Skywalker, he deactivated his lightsaber.

"And there it is." Said a familiar voice as the world seemed to pause around him, Ador turned to see none other than the Grand High Reality Lord, The Spirit of the Multiverse.

"Danielle, why are you here?" He asked, his grave tone giving way to one of confusion.

"I assume it's because you killed me." Ador turned to see Amanda standing behind him.

"Amanda? But how?!" Now he felt something he hadn't felt in eons, relief. He was relived she was not dead.

"A bio-organic android designed to look like me, we knew it would be the the turning point." Amanda said.

"The turning point of what?" Ador asked.

"Of you, old friend." Ador turned to see the final two Reality Lords, Gandalf, The Wizard, and Sherlock, The Detective.

"For eons we have followed you, watching you, cleaning up after you. You destroy, we rebuild, you kill, we resurrect. Your power for darkness was foretold from the time the first device was created, so the Council charged us with our greatest task, our longest mission. To stop you." Amanda explained.

"Then why wait? Why not kill me eons ago? You had multiple opportunities, why spare me?" Ador asked.

"Because, it was never our intent to kill you, it was our intent to make you see the light. And you have, you've never been truly evil, never allowing the death of children, this was our first sign that it was possible. And more recently your compassion towards your 'slave' and you did not kill Anakin Skywalker." Gandalf told him.

"Say what you will, but I am not a creature of the light, there is darkness within me bound to my very being." Ador said, hanging his head.

"No not bound to your being, bound to your power matrix." Amanda said with a smile, and she and the other Lords began to chant, and ancient chant, older than time itself. As they did this Adors body began to glow a red hue, which became brighter and brighter, until it all went to a central point on his chest and POP.

Adors body fell to the ground, and an orb of red energy floated in the air, the Reality Lords began to fire beam of white energy at it until the the orb contained no more traces of hate or anger. They then divide the orb the between the four of them

"Ador no longer!" Amanda said.

"Amabassador, no longer!" Gandalf said.

"Marsh Darvins you are human once more!" As they said this Marsh's body changed, becoming younger, his Sith cloak vanished, along with all but one of the lightsabers he had, the one belonging to Ahsoka Tano.

"Well, that was worth eons of waiting." Danielle said with a smile.

"But what do we do now?" Sherlock asked, and they all shared a look.

"This!" Danielle said snapping her fingers, and the scene before them had changed.

Now an unconscious Anakin lie next to a deceased Darth Ador, or so it would seem.

"Ok, so you've removed Anakins connection to the Force, convinced them that bio organic droid is Ador, but what about Marsh? Where do we write him in?" Amanda asked.

"We leave him here, let him become a Jedi." Danielle replied.

"But how? He has no memory, how can we just leave him here?"

"Like this!" Danielle snapped her fingers once more and the scene shifted, now the two droids were holding a young human, Marsh.

"So, now you made it to where Ador found two Jedi younglings aboard Grievous ship? That's brilliant!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"I know." Danielle replied with a smile, "Oh, I almost forgot." She made her way to the Twi'lek and placed two fingers in her head.

"Now she will have a affinity for our old, young friend."

"You always do marvelous work, Dani." Amanda admired.

"But wait, who's he?" Gandalf asked, pointing to a strange man standing several feet behind them who appeared to paused as well, but then came toward them.

"My name is Castiele, I am an angel of the Lord, and I have come here for The Ambassador of Worlds, but clearly that isn't an option. I have been tasked with recording the story of every version of The Ambassador there is." The man explained.

"Well, he cannot give his story, but we can. Come with us." Danielle told him, touching his shoulder and gnashing from sight, along with the rest of the Reality Lords.

 ** _The Reality Lords took me to their base and told all that could be told about this Ambassador, including what would happen in his future. They told me of how he would be a Padawan of Master Kenobi, a friend of Ahsoka Tano, and one day the husband of Twi'lek Nula Terrek. His life lasted longer than most due to his connection to the force, and in throughout it never again did he dabble in the dark side, nor did he ever wield Reality powers again. Marsh Darvins was one of the most corrupt Ambassadors in the Omniverse, but even his story had a happy ending. I submitted his story to the archives and then continued on my mission, my next destination was Multiverse 7._**


	4. The Final Protectors

**Hello my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. For some time I have been collecting the stories of The Ambassadors of the Omniverse. The whole of existence can be classified as being divided into 10 multiverses, each had their own Ambassador and a version of the Reality Lords.**

 _The Ambassador of Multiverse 1: Sam Thornton, Human, no natural abilities, Grand High Reality Lord of the Lords and Ladies of Reality, second in command: Samantha Thornton, The Saver. Status: Deceased._

 _The Ambassador of Multiverse 2: British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, natural born leader, held the self created title of Prime Minister of Reality of the Ministry of The Multiverse, second in command: Buffy Summers The Slayer. Status: Deceased._

 _The Ambassador of Multiverse 3: Bruce Kent, child of Jonathan Kent and Martha Kane, President of the Reality Protection Association, second in command: Amelia Earhart The Pilot (disappeared from her world after being selected to join the RPA by its current members, and passed during the battle of Eternia ). Status: Deceased._

 _The Ambassador of Multiverse 4: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, member of Mystery Co., and Chief of the Existence Protection Department, second in command: Joe Lupo, head of security at World Dynamics in Eureka. Status: Deceased._

 _The Ambassador of Multiverse 5: S'chn T'gai Spock, noted for being the most logical Ambassador, Chief Protection Officer of the United Federation of Trans-universal Protection, second in command: X-23 The Warrior . Status: Deceased._

 _His fellow members: The Doctor/The Doctor, Starfire/The Princess, X-23/The Warrior, Ahsoka Tano/The Jedi._

 _The Ambassador of Multiverse 6: Marsh Darvins, little was ever established concerning his place in the Reality Lords, he would have been the Grand High Reality Lord and his second in command would have been Danielle Fenton The Spirit. Status: Deceased._

 _His fellow members: Gandalf/The Wizard, Amanda Waller/The Agent, Danielle Fenton/The Spirit, and Sherlock Holmes/The Detective._

 _Multiverses 7, 8, and 9 were home to the three Ambassadors who worked entirely on their own. One of most dedicated Clone troopers there ever was, Captain Rex, the infamous vampire hunter Van Helsing, and the first president of certain versions of the United States, George Washington. Status: Deceased._

Multiverse 10 however was a place I had yet to visit until now...

Having departed Heaven I appeared in front of a large castle. Strange, Ambassadors 2-9 were standing right before me when I arrived, but now there wasn't anyone around. I stood momentarily, then reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace that had been given to me when I was charged with the mission of archiving The Ambassadors stories, it had a normal chain but the pendant that hung from it looked as though ,it was supposed to detect The Ambassador. However in this case I was supposed to give the necklace to The Ambassador of Multiverse 10. I held out the necklace, and the pendant that hung from the chain tried to take off, causing the chain to pull against my hand.

"It operates like a compass..." I muttered as I headed in the direction the pendent was going.

I followed the pendent into the castle and through several corridors, and passed many children in strange robes. At one point I received a suspicious look from a woman instructing some children but she said nothing to me. As I rounded a corner the pendent began glowing a green color and that's when i saw a them. Three children, around 15 or so, two boys and a young woman. As I approached the boy who had black hair and circular glasses looked at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, my name is Castiel, Im an angel of the Lord and I'm looking for The Ambassador." I told them, receiving incredibly dumbfounded looks from the boys and a surprised look from the girl. The girl held a stick up into the air, waved it, and time stopped.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The girl demanded, pointing the stick at me.

"As I said, my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. I'm here for The 10th Ambassador." I told her once again.

"The 10th? I am Hermione Granger The Ambassador, what are you talking about?" She asked, and I explained everything to her, about the Omniverse and my mission.

"So, what happens now?" Hermione asked, she seemed to be reeling from the information.

"Unlike before, I have been instructed only to give you this." I held the necklace out to her and as soon as I let go of it, it flew into her hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I am not sure, it was given to me with instructions that it could help me to locate the different Ambassadors and when the time came, to give it to you." I told her, but then we both noticed that the necklace began glowing even brighter.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked, holding the necklace away from her.

"I don't know..." I told her, and we both watched as the glow increased until it became so bright we were both forced to close our eyes.

When i opened my eyes I saw Hermione standing with her stick in hand a few feet in front of me.

"What is this? Where are we?" I asked looking around, but I could see nothing outside of the small circle of light that Hermione and I were standing in.

" **CASTIEL, ANGEL OF THE LORD AND HERMIONE GRANGER AMBASSADOR OF WORLDS! YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BEFORE THE PRIMORDIAL COUNCIL! WE ARE THOSE WHO EXISTED IN THE BEGINNING! EMBODIMENTS OF THE FUNDAMENTALS OF CREATION! LIFE, DEATH, TIME, NATURE, WILL, AND COUNTLESS OTHERS! WE HAVE MANY FACES, MANY FORMS, BUT WE ARE ALWAYS WATCHING AND HAVE BEEN SINCE THE DAWN OF CREATION! SINCE HE FORMED THE FIRST PLANET, THE UNIVERSE, THE FIRST BEING!** " Boomed an unseen voice, Hermione and I turned to see that outside the circle of light, completely surround us were many hooded figures. Attempted to see their faces beneath their hoods, but they seems to be continuously changing.

"Why have you brought us here?!" Hermione demanded.

" **YOU ARE THE ONLY LIVING AMBASSADOR IN ALL OF THE OMNIVERSE, SUCH WAS YOUR DESTINY!** " The voice boomed.

"Wait, what do you mean she's the only living Ambassador? I just finished archiving Washingtons story, he couldn't be dead." I said, unsure what this being was talking about.

" **YOUR PERCEPTION OF OMNIVERSAL TIME PASSAGE IS LIMITED, ANGEL. ALL AMBASSADORS ARE DECEASED! AND THE 10th, THE ONLY FEMALE AMBASSADOR, THE STRONGEST OF THEM ALL IS THE LAST, AND WILL BRING THE FINAL ORDER TO OMNIVERSE!** " The voice said, and as it did the necklace flew out of Hermiones hand and floated before the council.

" **THIS WAS FORGED THE MOMENT SAM THORNTON LAID HANDS ON HIS DEVICE! IT IS A SAMPLING FROM THE PRIMORDIAL SOUP ITSELF! FROM THE FIRST WORLD EVER CREATED BY HIS HANDS**!" The voice explained as the necklace shifted forms, turning into an orb of earthy green colored energy.

" **THE REALITY ENERGY WIELDED BY THE AMBASSADORS IN THE PAST WAS POWERFUL, BUT CRUDE, EVENTUALLY LEADING TO THE NEED FOR THE REPAIRING OF THEIR MULTIVERSE AT THE COST OF THEIR LIVES! THIS HOWEVER WILL GRANT AN UNMATCHED POWER THAT WILL ALLOW ITS WIELDER TO BECOME ONE WITH THE FIBER ITSELF! ALLOWING FOR SIMPLE PASSAGE IN BETWEEN DIMENSIONS!** "

"What does that mean? What is the plan?" I asked, and received several moments of silence before a reply.

" **ANGEL, YOU HAVE COMPLETED YOUR TASK! YOUR ASSISTANCE IS GREATLY APPRECIATED, BUT IT IS NOW LONGER REQUIRED. NOW, BE GONE!** " The voice boomed, and suddenly Hermione and the Council were gone.

I found myself standing in Heavens archives, the tablet containing the 10th Ambassadors information in my hands. I walked over to the cabinet where the other Ambassadors tablets were stored and filed it away. For a moment I wondered what that council had been talking about, and what would become of the final Ambassador, but the ringing of my cell phone broke my contemplation, I looked at the caller ID and saw It was Dean.

"Dean? What's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah Cas, things with the darkness are not looking any better, I know you're on your field mission from above or whatever, but we need your ass down here, pronto." Dean said, and I could here some kind of commotion in the background.

"Actually I've finished, I'll be there right away." I told, then hung up the phone.

I glanced once more at the cabinet, hoping whatever came of the final Ambassador didn't bring about the end of times. Then I closed my eyes and headed to help Sam and Dean.

 _The Primordial Council chamber after Castiels departure. As was recorded in the tablet of the 10th Ambassador._

"What is the purpose? Why am I here?" Hermione asked, becoming impatient.

" **THE EXISTENCE OF THE AMBASSADORS WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE, BUT IT WAS. IT HAS LEFT THE OMNIVERSE IN AN ETERNAL STATE OF UNCERTAINTY, AND PERIL. YOU WILL LEAD A NEW TEAM POWERED BY THE PRIMORDIAL SAMPLE TO PROTECT ALL OF THE OMNIVERSE.** "

"A team? A team of who?" Hermione asked.

" **UPON THEIR DEATHS EACH OF THE AMBASSADOR HAD MARKED BEINGS AS REALITY KIN, MEANT TO BE A SYMBOLIC GESTURE OF COMPASSION FROM THEM TO THEIR ALLIES, IT WAS IN FACT IMPLANTED IN THEIR MINDS BY US IN ORDER TO CHOOSE WHICH WOULD ONE DAY BE WORTHY OF FORMING THIS TEAM. AND WE HAVE CHOSEN!** " The voice declared.

At that moment a woman appeared in front of Hermione, she was of average height and had dark skin.

" **KAMALA KHAN! FORMERLY KNOWN AS MS. MARVEL WAS AN ALLY OF NORVILLE ROGERS, AMBASSADOR OF MULTIVERSE 4.** " The voice explained.

Another figure appeared in front of Hermione, a man, tall with greying hair a button up shirt and a cane.

" **DR. GREGORY HOUSE! ALLY TO AMBASSADOR OF MULTIVERSE 2, WINSTON CHURCHILL!** "

The next figure appeared, another man, he was of average height with black hair and a suit.

" **JAMES BOND! ACCOMPLISHED SPY AND ALLY OF S'CHN T'GAI SPOCK AMBASSADOR OF MULTIVERSE 5!** "

The next figure was a female, average height with shoulder length purple hair, blue eyes, and blue hooded cloak.

" **AND THE FINAL MEMBER, WHO WAS THE ROMANTIC COMPANION OF THE AMBASSADOR OF MULTIVERSE 1, RACHEL ROTH, FORMERLY KNOWN AS RAVEN.** " The voice finished.

"What now?" Was all Hermione could think to say.

" **YOU FIVE WILL BE WRITTEN OUT OF YOUR HOMEWORLDS, YOU WILL PATROL THE OMNIVERSE FOR ALL ETERNITY, PROTECTING THE INNCOENT AND MAINTAINING BALANCE THROUGHOUT ALL OF CREATION. YOU WILL DO SO WITH LIMITED EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT TO OTHER BEINGS, AND YOU WILL OPERATE IN THE SHADOWS, NO GRAND DISPLAYS OF POWER!** " The Voice boomed, as it said this the Primordial sample split into five equal sphere which then bonded with each of the five beings.

" **NOW! LEAVE! FULFILL YOUR DESTINY, PROTECT ALL OF CREATION!** " The voice spoke the final words, and each of the five beings vanished from sight.

The five chosen ones continued on their path, protecting and maintaining order an peace. They never stop, they never linger, no one ever knows they were there. They never found need for different code names, they spoke little to the people of the worlds they visited, the few who managed to see their power or see their acts of brilliance would call them protectors, and so through the eons they went by different collective titles, the protectors, the saviors, or their personal favorite, one they used themselves, The Ambassadors of the Omniverse.


End file.
